Fixing what's broken
by Chargedlion
Summary: Jade hid a lot of things from her friends, but know they know everything. A sequel to "Tough people need comfort too." Catorade friendship, although mostly Jori and Cade. (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first (and possibly the only) fanfic that's rated T. I try to keep most of my works at k or k plus, but this one just needed a higher rating. It's rated T for violence and mention of abuse. I figured that it would make the story... easier so to speak, as in I won't have to be super careful. There still won't be any swearing though. Anyways, enjoy!

Jade kissed Tori's cheek and Cat's forehead once they let go. She didn't want to lose them and also didn't want them to think she was incapable of protecting them.

Cat smiled and gently nuzzled into Jade's cheek. "I'm sorry, Jadey..."

Jade looked up at her and smiled a little. "It's alright, Cat..."

"You're staying here, Jade, you too Cat, you aren't going anywhere. We want to help you, so we're going to be there for you," Tori spoke up.

Jade, who was surprised about the firmness heard in Tori's voice, nodded.

Cat nodded too, but was still distracted with comforting Jade.

Jade finally just nuzzled back and whispered, "I gonna be there for you too, Cat."

Cat giggled and hugged Jade again.

Tori smiled. "Hey, Jade?"

Jade looked up. "Yeah, Vega?"

"I love you too," Tori admitted softly.

Jade smiled a little. "C'mere, sap." She then stood up and hugged Tori, Tori burying her face into her shoulder.

Cat smiled too. Never had she thought she'd see the day when Jade and Tori loved each other.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to talk about your dad," Tori whispered into Jade's shoulder.

Jade sighed. "I know..."

Cat took Jade's hand when they had stopped hugging and led her over to the couch.

The three of them sat down as Tori began: "Ok, so, first of all, what happened to your forehead?"

Jade looked down. " My dad...got really mad at me for leaving... so..."

Cat touch Jade's cheek to move her so they were face to face, then carefully touched her forehead to Jade's.

Jade closed her eyes in contentment. Cat always knew what to do.

Tori smiled at Cat's innocent gesture. "It's alright, Jade."

"I'm okay, I'm always okay," Jade replied in her usual, straight to the point way.

Tori sighed. "I know you're not okay; you're hurting in more ways than one."

Jade pulled back from Cat. "Alright alright... I'm not okay..."

Tori smiled a sad smile. "That's why we're here."

"Yeah," Cat chimed in, patting Jade on the leg.

Jade looked down. "Thanks, guys..."

Tori pecked her on the cheek. "No problem, that's what are friends for."

"He knocked me backwards... my head hit the wall... he made fun of me for crying..."

Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Jade leaned against her and bit her lip to refrain from crying anymore.

Tori also bit her lip. She was really worried about Jade's well-being. "How long has this... been going on?" Tori asked carefully.

Jade inched closer to Cat as she answered quietly, "About a year... I'm not entirely sure..."

Tori's heart felt like it was breaking. Jade was going through this before they were even friends and she was never there for her; completely oblivious. "I'm so sorry, Jade," Tori apologized, patting her on the knee.

Jade looked at her. "It's alright, Tor, you didn't know."

Tori nodded once, but she still felt bad. She had to help, she just had to.


	2. Cat's affection

In answer to the guest that reviewed this story: The focus of this story is Catorade, but Trina will probably make another appearance.

Tori sighed. "Jade, you shouldn't have to go through this anymore."

Jade looked at her, her eyes gaining a little fire behind them. "You think I _want_ to go through this?! I hate it!"

Cat played with Jade's hair to calm her down, which worked despite Tori's thoughts otherwise. She then carefully kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Shh, it's alright."

Jade wasn't going to admit it, but Cat was really good at comforting her. "I'm sorry...," Jade whispered while nuzzling against Cat.

Cat giggled. "Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Tori."

Jade did as she was told and looked over at Tori. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you."

Tori was amazed at the fact that Cat could calm Jade almost instantly. "It's fine, I know you're going through a lot," Tori replied with a smile.

Jade nodded slowly, but was still focused on Cat, who was still playing with her hair. Cat had been Jade's best friend for years, so she often had her full attention. She just kind of... melted at Cat's affection.

Tori couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of their friendship, but nonetheless they were all friends. "Okay, so, we need to do something about this, we can't just do nothing. This is far more serious than I had thought before."

Jade vigoriously shook her head. "No, not yet! There might be a reason... just maybe."

Tori sighed. "It doesn't matter, there is no excuse for this."

Jade put her head in her hands and quietly admitted, "I just... don't think I could handle that right now..."

Cat kissed Jade's temple, expressing her sympathy. "I get it, Tori, we can't do that to her, not right now."

Tori breathed out. "Alright, for Jade's sake we won't do anything drastic... yet."

Jade, who has still hidden behind her hands, answered, "Thanks... I guess."

Cat carefully moved Jade's hands away from her face. "Come out of there, Jadey."

Jade looked up into her caring brown eyes.

Cat smiled comfortingly at her.

Jade leaned forward kissed the tip of her nose, which made Cat giggle.

Tori was beginning to wonder if she was even needed or wanted in this situation.

That thought soon went away when Jade turned to her repeated the gesture. "So you don't feel left out," Jade whispered in her ear.

Tori smiled at the gesture. She didn't understand why she was feeling left out. This was about Jade, not her. Finally, Tori announced, "I think Cat and I should discuss this alone, without you, but only because I don't want to hurt you."

Jade looked at her for a second. "I... guess that makes sense."

Cat nodded as well.

"Well... okay then, but where am I supposed to go?" Jade asked, definitely not wanting to go home.

"Don't worry, we won't make you go home. Just hangout in my room and don't you _dare_ attack my stuff with scissors, Jade," Tori warned, gesturing with her finger.

Jade sighed. "Alright, fine, I won't, but only because I've grown fond of you." Jade then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and went upstairs.

Tori smiled, but it soon faded. Jade was still hurting. They had to fix this.


	3. I can't live up to that

As soon as Jade left the room, Cat scooted over and leaned on Tori's shoulder. "I know you were feeling left out," Cat admitted, having paid attention to Tori during the past conversation.

Tori's eyes widened in shock. She really did pay attention.

"I feel bad for admitting to that," Tori finally whispered.

Cat sighed. "It's okay, I get it. Jade and I have been best friends for years, so sometimes we get caught up in the moment and we forget that there's other people around. One time, we were at school and I was bugging Jade a lot, so she turned around and nuzzled me until I stopped talking. Luckily nobody saw us, otherwise-"

Tori covered Cat's mouth so she would stop talking, even though she was curious about how the story ended. "Cat! We're supposed to be talking about Jade."

Cat looked up at her. "I _was_ talking about Jade."

Tori thought for moment, and realized that she wasn't wrong. "Oh... I guess that's true. Carry on, I guess."

Cat smiled and continued, "Luckily nobody saw us, otherwise Jade's reputation would be ruined. I do care about that. But since nobody did, she still does it sometimes."

Tori smiled a little. "Considering Jade used to scare me, she's really good at giving affection." Then she focused and continued on with their original intention. "So... about Jade's... problem..."

Cat sighed. "I knew about it."

Tori raised her eyebrows. "You knew!? How long!?"

Cat looked down. "A few months... Jade would come over sometimes and we would cuddle and pretend that everything was fine."

Tori just looked at her. She never pictured Jade as that type of person, but hey she had just said she was good at giving affection.

Cat waved her hand in front of her face, thinking she was just lost in thought.

Tori laughed and assured, "I'm paying attention, I'm just surprised."

Meanwhile, Jade was pacing around Tori's room, thinking about... well, everything. About Tori and Cat, her dad, all of her pain and broken dreams, just everything. She wanted to scream and punch a wall, but she didn't; she couldn't. She couldn't do that to them, she cared too much.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Why are you surprised?"

Tori sighed. "I'm surprised because I didn't think that Jade was that kind of person."

Cat merely shrugged. "She isn't really, only with certain people. I can tell she's coming around to you, though."

Tori looked down and hid a smile. She was honestly really fond of Jade. She then looked up and quietly asked, "What are we going to do about her?"

Cat looked at her straight in the eyes when she replied, "Right now, we just need to be there for her. We can't get the police involved when she's already hurting so bad."

Tori thought for moment, then slowly nodded. "You're right, it would be to much..."

"Go to her; go to Jade. She needs you."

Tori shook her head. "No, she needs you, her best friend."

Cat gave her a light shove. "What's wrong with change? She loves you, Tori, can't you see that?"

Tori sighed. "Even so, she loves you more."

Cat shoved her slightly harder. "Just go, she needs you."

Tori finally just shrugged and went up to where Jade was. Before she walked into her room, she took a deep breath and thought about what she could possibly do. Eventually, she just opened the door and saw Jade. She had expected something to be destroyed, but nothing was touched.

Jade jumped when she heard the door open, but smiled when she saw that it had been Tori. "Hey, Tor, I thought you were talking to Cat?" Jade questioned with an raised eyebrow.

Tori sighed. "She said I should go to you." The she walked forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "She told me about you guys when you first told her," she continued in a soft voice.

Jade's expression softened. "Oh yeah? And she probably wanted you to do the same thing, right?"

Tori just shrugged.

Jade sighed and softly kissed her on forehead. "You think I don't love you enough, right?"

Tori looked up and quietly replied, "It's not that I think you don't love me, It's just that I could never live up to what Cat has done for you..."

"Even of you can't, I still trust you. Cat... she's the sweetest person I know, so I trusted her first, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you," Jade replied as genuinely as she could.

Tori looked at her for a second, then admitted, "I love you, okay? I really do but I can't be as good as Cat is for you."

Jade smiled a little. "Did I say I wanted you to be like Cat?"

Tori had to do a double take to realize what she had just said. She didn't have to be Cat, she just needed to be herself. "You just want me to be... me?"

Jade nodded and smiled. "Just be you, because, you're great."


	4. I'm here

Tori smiled. "You really mean that?"

Jade smiled back and nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Tori hugged her tightly and whispered, "You're great too..."

Jade smirked. "No, I'm amazing," she teased with a wink.

Tori playfully shoved her. "And modest too."

Jade grinned, then switched back to her calm dememor. She touched her forehead to Tori's and whispered, "Come on, Cat sent you up here for some reason. Why?"

Tori looked up at her. "She told me to comfort you. Whether you'll admit it or not, we both know your hurting."

Jade sighed, then softly admitted, "You're right, it does hurt..."

Tori nuzzled her a little and whispered, "I'm here."

Jade relaxed. "I know. Thank you." Cat was right, Tori wasn't the same to Jade as Cat was, but that doesn't mean she still can't help.

Tori nuzzled a little more in response. "You're welcome. So... does that mean Cat wants us to... cuddle as well? Like how you guys used to?"

Jade laughed. "She probably does, she takes things too literally."

Tori laughed as well. "She _is_ weird, but she's also great."

Jade nodded and sat on the edge of Tori's bed.

Tori sat down next to her. "You really love her, don't you?"

"She's like the sister I never had."

Tori smiled at her genuine response. "I love her too."

Jade smiled back. "You'd be crazy if you didn't."

Little did they know, Cat had been listening to them. She knew Tori was gonna have a hard time with Jade, so she was there in case things... went wrong. She smiled at what the two were saying about her, then opened the door, which scared them half to death.

"Cat! What the heck are you doing?!" Jade yelled in surprise.

Tori looked at Cat in shock. "Were you listening to our conversation?!"

"I'm, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

Jade cut her off by asking, "How do you _accidentally_ listen in?!"

Cat was hurt. A few tears ran down her cheeks which made Jade freeze.

Jade then glanced over at Tori with a worried expression. Both friends felt really bad for yelling. Jade reached out and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry, kitty," she softly appologized.

Cat smiled a little at the nickname, but didn't reply.

"Cat, I didn't mean to yell," Tori added, rubbing the back of her neck.

Cat looked between the both of them. They were her best friends, and wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Besides, this was about Jade, not her. "I'm... I'm sorry," Cat quietly apologized under her breath.

Jade and Tori both smiled. "It's okay, we both know your weird." Jade then winked which made Cat giggle.

"So, how come you were listening to us?" Tori asked, still wanting to learn the reason.

Cat looked at her, feeling like she should already know the answer to that. "I was seeing if you were actually talking to her or if you got too scared."

Tori blushed. "I didn't chicken out, I really was trying to do it."

Jade playfully smirked. "Really, 'cause you pretty much did." Tori looked down, which, in turn, made Jade laugh a little. "I'm just teasing, Tor."

Tori nodded, but was still embarrassed by the fact that it was hard for her to comfort Jade.

Jade cocked her head to the side, seeing Tori's expression. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Tori sighed. "I don't know, I just feel like I can't comfort you. It's hard, I'm afraid to aggravate you."

Jade laughed. "You managed to make it hard for me to be mad at you. You won't make me mad by comforting me, I _do_ appriciate it."

Tori smiled warmly. "Thanks for telling me that."

Jade nodded once.

Cat suddenly giggled, realizing what had just been said. "You were afraid of Jadey?"

Tori blushed. "I was not, I-I just..."

Jade rolled her eyes at Cat. "It's not that she's afraid of _me,_ she's just afraid of rejection, right, Tor?"

Tori nodded slowly in response.

Jade shrugged. "I trust you."

Finally Tori replied, "Cat and I decided that we wouldn't get the police involved... yet. We won't do that to you and make this a million times harder on you."

Jade smiled a little. "Thanks, guys, that means a lot."


	5. Behind their backs

The three friends hung out upstairs for a while. Eventually, Tori heard the familiar sound of her dad coming home. She knew that she had just told Jade that she won't get the police involved, but this was her dad she was talking to. Besides, as long as no names were mentioned yet, everything should be fine. "Hey, guys, I'm going to go say hi to my dad. Be back in a bit," She quickly spit out before any questions could be asked. Tori hated lying to them, but she was just trying to protect Jade.

Cat waved enthusiasically. "Be back soon ,Tor!"

Jade just nodded in her general direction.

Tori shrugged at Jade. She didn't really expect much from her yet.

Tori made her way downstairs and hugged her dad tightly, and she immediately felt a pang of guilt for something she hadn't even done yet. Jade... She didn't know what that was like to get hugs like that.

"Hey, Tor, what's up?" her dad asked while ruffling her hair.

Tori shyly rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, I have a question for you."

Her dad backed off and asked, "This isn't about girl stuff right?"

Tori laughed. "No, dad."

David's face relaxed. "Then what is it, Tori?"

Tori took a deep breath and got out in one go, "I'm just curious, how long can you go to jail for abusing kids?"

David lowered his eyebrows, wondering where this was coming from. "Well that's a serious question. It really depends on how long or how much damage. You'd probably get fined and go to jail for a few years. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason," came Tori's quick response as she ran back upstairs to her friends. She walked into her room and found her two friends nuzzling each other.

Jade had visible tear streaks on her face.

Tori felt another pang of guilt. She quickly shook it off and asked, "Are you okay, Jade?"

Jade wiped away the remaining tears and brushed her off. "What? I'm fine."

Cat tried to look like everything was fine, but she was bad at hiding emotions.

"Jade...," Tori softly whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jade tried distracting her with a few nuzzles, but Tori wouldn't give in.

"Cat, what happened?" Tori asked, knowing that she couldn't keep a secret.

Cat looked around the room and pretended like she didn't hear the question.

After Tori left...

Cat suddenly turned to Jade and announced, "Hey, I gotta tell you something."

Jade smiled fondly. "Okay, shoot."

Cat's expression softened as she declared, "I love you, Jade. So much. I don't like that this has been happening to you and I want to help you." Then she leaned forward and softly kissed the scratch on her forehead.

Jade hated crying, but that moved her so much she had tears falling down her face. "I love you too, Cat..."

Cat nuzzled against her and Jade nuzzled back. They heard Tori coming back upstairs, but at that point they didn't care what she saw.

Tori finally just sighed. "I guess, as long as Jade's okay, it doesn't matter."

Jade smiled slightly. "I'm okay."

Cat nodded in agreement. "Nothing bad happened."

Tori slowly nodded, then sat down next to them. Everything was fine. At least, it seemed that way...


	6. Shouldn't have done that

Tori turned Jade's face towards her and inspected the cut on her forehead. The cut was deeper than she had thought it was. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, pointing at it.

Jade sighed. "Yeah..."

Tori's expression softened. "I'm so sorry..."

Jade bashfully bowed her head. "Thanks, Tor, I'm sorry too."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry?"

"I got you into this mess, I didn't mean to-"

Tori lifted her chin up and interrupted, "Hey, I'm glad you did. If you didn't, you would've been facing this alone, and I don't like that."

Cat hooked her chin over Jade's shoulder. "Yeah, Jadey."

Tori then took Jade's hand. "Come on, let's go fix you up."

Jade let Tori pull her to the bathroom, Cat following closely behind. Jade sat down while Tori got something for her injury.

Cat sat next to her and started messing around with Jade's hair.

Jade smiled and playfully nudged her.

Cat giggled as Tori came over with what she needed to help Jade.

Tori carefully started cleaning the cut, much to Jade's displeasure.

She winced in pain, which made Cat's gently take her hand and squeeze it.

"Sorry," Tori mumbled, easing up the pressure. She eventually stopped and placed a Band-Aid on it. "I wish I could do more, but this is the best I could do," Tori appologized while placing a kiss on her cheek.

Jade smiled a little at her gesture. "It's better than anything my... father would do."

Cat squeezed her hand a little and smiled.

Jade squeezed back and then looked over at her other friend. "Thanks for the patchwork, Tori."

Tori smiled. "No problem. Come on, let's get it if the bathroom."

Cat giggled and followed then out... only to be stopped by David Vega.

"What's going on here?"

They couldn't tell if he was being playful or serious. "Makeup! You know, girl stuff," Tori replied with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Uh huh, sure. What happened to your forehead, Jade?"

Jade was caught off guard, but didn't miss a beat when as she responded, "I fell. Tori was just fixing me up."

David nodded, but still looked sceptical.

Tori just smiled and pulled Jade back to her room, Cat following behind, giggling.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Tori mumbled as soon as the door was closed.

Jade nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wonder why he got so suspicious."

Tori bit her lip. She knew why.

Jade noticed her weird behavior, so she asked, "Do you know something. Vega?" She said it more threatening than she meant to, so it sent a chill down Tori's spine.

"W-why would I know something?" Tori stuttered.

"You know something?!" Jade whisper-yelled so Tori's dad wouldn't hear.

Tori accidentally let out a whimper, which only proved it more.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Jade growled.

Cat went and cowered in the corner, whispering to herself, "I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed..."

Tori backed away from Jade in fear. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Jade couldn't stop herself when she reached out and slapped her across the face. "How could you?! she snarled, feeling no remorse.

Tori cried out and held her cheek. "I didn't say your name," she whispered with streaming down her face, in both physical and emotional pain.

Cat was crying too, not knowing what to do as she watched her best friend hit her other next friend. "Stop it, guys!" She cried out.

"Butt. Out," Jade commanded between clenched teeth.

Cat hid her face and cried into her hands.

Jade turned her attention back to Tori and yelled, "What did you say?!"

"I asked how long you go to jail for if you abuse your child...," Tori quietly admitted.

Jade's expression hardened. "How could you, Vega?! You promised!"

Tori cried harder. "No, I promised that I wouldn't get the police _involved,_ and I didn't. I asked a question, but I didn't say it was your dad!"

Jade roughly covered Tori's mouth. "Shut up! He'll hear!" For some reason, feeling Tori's tears trickle onto her hand flipped a switch in her. "Tori? Tori... I'm so sorry," she whispered in a very soft tone.

Tori's eyes widened in surprise.

Even Cat looked up in shook.

"Wh-what? Re-really?" Tori asked when Jade moved her hand away.

Jade nodded and beckoned for Cat to come closer.

Cat hesitated, but still slowly came over to her.

When she got close enough, Jade kissed her cheek and softly whispered, "I'm sorry for scaring you." Jade then looked at her hands, feeling deep remorse. She had hurt Tori out of anger, and that wasn't cool. She placed a hand on Tori's cheek that she slapped and admitted, "I went too far... You didn't deserve to get slapped..."

Tori got up on her knees and hugged Jade tightly. "You're right though, I _shouldn't_ have done that."


	7. Grief

Tori tucked her head under Jade's chin as she hugged her back.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Jade whispered while running her fingers through Tori's hair.

Tori sighed softly. "Because of what you went through. It's understandable, but you need to stop protecting your dad, because you're not protecting yourself."

"You're right, it's just hard..."

Tori nodded. "I know, I know. You just need to trust us. Everything we're doing is to protect you."

Jade let her go. "I trust you, both of you, I really do. I guess it's just kind of hard to suddenly be the one who needs protecting..."

Cat moved so she could look Jade in the eyes. "You're still the same Jade, you've just learned that having people to watch your back is a good thing. We care about you, and want to help, Jadey." A tear rolled down Jade's face and Cat wiped it away. "I love you," Cat softly reminded. "So much. Please, don't do this to yourself."

Jade suddenly started sobbing. "I can't do this alone," she whispered, falling to the floor in grief.

Cat and Tori looked at each other, not sure what they should do. "We're here, Jade," Cat whispered close to her ear. She softly kissed Jade on the forehead. "Always."

Tori got on the floor in front of Jade and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey," she started, stroking her face, "It's going to be okay, we're here for you." Jade leaned into her touch, which made Tori feel a little better about the situation.

Cat rested her chin on Tori's shoulder. "What are we going to do with you, Jade...?" she whispered, meaning it in a playful sense.

Jade, however, was too distraught to take it that way. "Please just... don't leave me..."

"We won't," Tori promised. She then lowered her voice and continued, "Besides, we know how much you need us right now, and we won't leave when you need us the most."

Jade smiled slightly. "I just don't get it. I was a total jerk to you, and yet, here you are."

Tori laughed a little. "I'd be the jerk if I didn't forgive you for that."

Jade laughed too, but it had bitter undertows. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jade! Why do you reject everything?"

Jade froze. "I... I don't know, Cat..." She actually had no idea, she just got used to doing it.

"Well, can you please stop? For me?"

Jade looked into Cat's brown eyes and somehow felt safe. "I'll try. I'll do it for you," Jade replied genuinely.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed as she gave her a hug.

Jade smiled and hugged her back tightly. "I love you too, Cat," she whispered in her ear. She felt Cat hug her a little tighter in response. When the two finally let go, they both turned to Tori.

Tori had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "You guys... I love you guys. Jade, I'm glad that you are going to try, I really am."

Jade nodded. "Don't cry, it's okay."

Tori attempted to make the tears go away, but a few escaped and fell down her cheeks.

Jade crawled over and wiped them away. "Hey, I'm here," Jade reminded with a small smile.

Tori smiled back as the tears in her eyes faded.

Cat came up behind Jade, curious about Tori's actions. "Are you okay, Tori?"

Tori nodded. "I'm okay, I'm just kind of getting hit all at once." She then bashfully lowered her head and whispered, "and... my face hurts still..."

Jade felt a twang of guilt in her heart. "I'm so sorry, Tor," she whispered as she placed a kiss on the cheek she had slapped.

Tori smiled. "I forgive you. Now all we need to do is help you through...all of _this_."


	8. Jade's story

Jade nodded. "Thanks. No seriously, thank you for everything you guys have done for me."

Tori nodded and Cat smiled. "Jade," Tori started, "Would you please tell us the full story of what happened?"

Jade gulped, not wanting them worry more, but decided that she had no choice. "I guess I'll just start from where I left off, then," she told them before she began.

They both smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Jade sighed. "Okay, so here's what happened-"

 _"I waited until you guys fell asleep, which means that I ended up staying until about three A.M, just to be sure. Then I carefully got out from your guys' embrace and stood up. You ended up hugging each other, which made it a lot easier for me. I then changed into my clothes and left."_

"Wait, why did you leave if you already had had experience with abuse?" Tori softly asked.

Jade looked down. "He's still family. I couldn't just stay with you forever. At least, that's what I thought at that moment... Besides, I knew how to sneak into my house without getting caught. Can I continue now?" Jade explained, then raised an eyebrow at Tori. Tori nodded, so Jade kept going.

 _"I got home and did what I just said: snuck inside my room before anyone saw me. I didn't get caught. At least, I thought I didn't. I sent you that text before I fell asleep, so you wouldn't worry. I woke up sometime later and went downstairs, as usual. I didn't expect for him to be down there. He was angry. Very angry. He hated that I went and hung out with you instead of staying home like a 'normal person.' Then he went on about how my Hollywood arts friends were bad for me, and so was the things they were teaching. I tried to explain myself, but he fiercely shoved me into the corner of a wall, which is where the cut on my forehead comes from."_

When Jade said that, Cat took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Jade squeezed back and tightened her jaw as an attempt to toughen it out.

Tori's expression was full of love and pity. "I'm so sorry, Jade," she whispered under her breath.

Jade tightened her grip on Cat's hand and continued with her story.

 _"I started crying out of pain and he laughed at me, telling me that I was weak; that hollywood arts was making me weak. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran; I ran straight out the door. I sent Tori that text with tears streaming down my face, so I accidentally tripped and landed in my knee. That explains the slight lean I had. And now, here we are."_

There were tears in Tori's and Cat's eyes, both of them shocked and speechless.

Jade just sat there, looking at them in wonder.

Finally, Cat spoke up. "You shouldn't have to go through that; nobody should have to go through that..."

Tori nodded in agreement as a few tears ran down her face.

Jade choked back tears as she admitted, "I need you guys, okay? You can see that now, right?"

Cat nodded. "We weren't going to leave in the first place. We're staying, Jadey."

Jade looked at her. Seeing the sincerity in Cat's eyes, she leaned forward pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

Cat smiled for a split second, then went back to being serious. Well, serious for Cat, that is.

"Jade, we need to tell someone, soon," Tori encouraged, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jade looked at Tori's hand for a moment, then back at her. "You're... you're right... you've always been right..."


	9. Filler chapter

Tori looked at her, surprised. "Wait what? But you always denied it..."

Jade gulped, thinking about what to say. "I... um... didn't always trust you, but you already knew that. I didn't want to believe you because I thought it was fixable, but it's not. I _need_ help... I need you guys..."

Tori smiled warmly at her honesty. "It's okay, I understand."

Cat rested her head on Jade's shoulder. "I'll help."

Jade smiled and leaned against her. "Thanks."

Tori smiled at the two, the slight jealousy she once had for them, gone. "I'd hate to ruin your moment, but we need to do something about this," she interupted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Jade slowly nodded. "I... _really_ don't want to talk to someone I don't know about this, so... can we just tell your dad?"

Tori nodded. "That's what I was thinking too."

Jade's head dropped slightly, feeling overwhelmingly scared, but she didn't want to admit it.

"But, before we do that, Jade, do you uh...have any... visible injuries?" Tori carefully asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What, besides the obvious cut on my forehead?"

Cat grabbed her arm. "Please, Jadey..."

Jade glanced over and ended up regretting it. Cat looked so hurt. "Okay, yeah, there is." She lifted her shirt up a little and pointed to a scar near her belly button. "There. Happy?"

Tori and Cat both bit their lip. Hard. "Um... I guess..." Tori responded, bowing her head.

Jade rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled, "Sorry..."

Tori looked up. "Don't be. You're the one with the scars. I feel sorry for you."

Jade's hand clenched into a fist as she spit out between her teeth, "I. Am. Not. Weak."

Cat carefully placed a hand over Jade's fist to relax her.

Tori looked at Jade, her eyes full of guilt. "I didn't meant it like that, I just meant that you were human. I'm... I'm sorry for making you feel like I meant otherwise."

Jade bit her lip. "It's whatever."

Cat leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She loves you, Jade, let her feel bad for you. She wants to help."

Jade looked at her and unclenched her fist. She hated being gentle with anyone, but she still softly kissed Cat's temple and replied, "You've always been there, Cat..."

Cat giggled slightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jade then looked over at Tori. "I'm sorry, I'm working on my uh... anger issues."

Tori nodded and gently took her hand. "Come on, we can't keep this a secret anymore," she softly encouraged.

Jade tightened her grip on her hand. "I know... Let's do it..."


	10. what we have to do

The three friend's stood up and Jade looked at them. "Not you guys."

Cat raised an eyebrow as Tori exclaimed, "What?! Why?"

Jade smiled a sad smile. "You guys have done so much for me already. I think it's best if I tell your dad alone, because I just need to face the facts. I'll be okay."

Tori sighed and walked up to Jade, kissing her on the temple. "If you need us, just call," she whispered in her ear.

Jade smiled, then Cat came over and pecked her cheek.

"Good luck, Jadey."

Jade nodded. "Thanks, Kitty Cat." And with that, she walks out of Tori's room, scared, yet ready.

"Is Jade going to be okay?" Cat asked Tori after a while.

Tori smiled. "She's one of the toughest people I know. She's going to be okay." ' _I_ _hope,'_ she added silently to herself.

"But-"

"Shh, it's okay, Cat. Let's just hope for the best," Tori said, cutting her off.

Cat slowly nodded, but still didn't smile.

Tori pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. She knew that Jade would be alright. What could possibly go wrong?

Jade was shaking. Why had she told her friends that she didn't want them to come with her? At the time it sounded like a good Idea, but now... No, she won't back out. She'll do it, she had too. The walk to go find David Vega felt like miles and her feet felt heavy.

When she found him, he looked up and smiled. "Hello, miss Jadelyn. Where's Tori and Cat?"

Jade looked at the floor for a second, then back up. "Call me Jade. And... I need to talk to you..."

David raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Jade. Is something wrong?"

Jade slowly nodded and bit her lip.

David was really concerned now. "Does this have to do with your weird behavior earlier?"

She nodded more vigorously this time.

David sighed. "Alright then, what's wrong?"

Jade took a deep breath before she asked, "I'm just wondering, how long can you go to jail for abusing kids?"

David's eyes widened. "It... It was about you?"

30 minutes later...

"Are you sure Jade's okay? It feels like it's taking forever," Cat asked, worriedly glancing around the room.

"She's fine," Tori reassured. But at that point, she was beginning to think something was wrong. But just then, the door opened.

In came a crying Jade and a serious looking David Vega. Jade came and sat between Cat and Tori, immediately receiving comfort from them.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I _knew_ something was wrong," David asked with crossed arms.

"We... promised we wouldn't get... the cops involved," Tori explained as she comforted Jade.

David sighed. "Well, based on what you asked me, you broke that promise."

Tori looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I'm glad you told me Jade," David started, "And I want you to try not to hide the fact you need help anymore."

Jade nodded as she leaned into Tori more.

Tori kissed the top of Jade's head. "What do we do now, Dad?"

He uncrossed his arms and answered, "What we have to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Writers block is so killer, I hate it!

Before they could do anything else, they needed to calm down Jade.

Cat whispered gentle words in her ear as Tori stroked Jade's hair and face. "We've got you, you're okay now," Cat softly comforted. "He won't hurt you anymore.

David stood off the side, relieved that his daughter and her friend was so good towards Jade.

Jade's eyes were closed, but she listened intently to what Cat was saying, leaning into Tori's touch that was ever so gentle. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still shaking.

Tori stilled Jade's shaking hand by taking it in hers. "Shh, you're okay now. My dad will handle all of this," Tori whispered with a kiss to her temple.

Jade looked down at their interlaced fingers and squeezed her hand.

Tori smiled slightly and squeezed back.

David finally spoke up saying, "I'd hate to ruin the moment, but we have things to take care of."

Tori felt Jade shiver, fear crossing her face.

"It's okay, Jadey," Cat whispered.

"I know, I know," Jade quietly responded.

Tori stood and offered Jade her hand, which she reluctantly grabbed. "This will all be fine in the end, Jade," Tori whispered in her ear after she pulled her into a quick hug.

Jade nodded, then mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Tori smiled a little, then helped Cat up.

Cat giggled, which made Jade smile.

"Jade, is there any... Injuries from... _him_ that we can see?" David carefully asked.

Jade sighed. "There's a scar on my stomach, but everything else wasn't hard enough for it to leave a permanant mark."

Cat gently squeezed Jade's hand after she was done talking.

David nodded stiffly. "Thanks for telling me."

Jade nodded once, then tightened her grip on Cat's hand, but made sure to not hurt her.

Tori spoke up, asking, "What do we do now?"

David looked at her. "You and Cat need to stay with Jade. I will take care of this situation."

Tori wanted to protest, but instead, silently nodded.

Cat agreed too, but she had a worried look on her face.

Jade, the most afraid, still joined them in agreement.

Since all seemed to agree, David nodded again and left the room.

As soon as he left, Cat reached up and pecked Jade's cheek.

Jade, in response, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, showing her that she was okay.

Tori sighed. "I just hope this will all be over soon..."


	12. Anything for you

Jade nodded in agreement. "I wish I could just...," She trailed off.

"Just what," Tori asked softly.

"I... I wish this didn't have to happen to me...I didn't want anyone to know know everyone knows..."

"We won't tell anyone else, promise," Tori whispered.

"What's even the freaking point! Just tell the world,see if I care!" Cat and Tori exchanged worried looks. Maybe everything can't just go back to normal...Er, what ever normal would be.

"Jadey..."

"Don't call me that," Jade growled at Cat. Cat winced, but Jade felt nothing. Something was definitely wrong.

"You need to calm down," Tori tried to say firmly.

"You try and calm down when the police is involved in your life!" Cat started backing away behind Tori. Tori stood protectively in front of her, knowing that when Jade is mad she doesn't feel remorse right away. She knew that first hand. There was anger in Jade's eyes, and both didn't know what to say. Both Tori and Jade heard a faint whimper from Cat, but Jade did nothing. She felt nothing. Tori kept eye contact with her, trying to bring her down slowly. Finally, Jade's expression softened slightly. Tori sighed and spoke.

"You aren't alone in this, we are both here for you. We want to help, but you need to let us." Jade's face softened further.

"I'm sorry Cat...," Was all she said. Cat just looked up at her. Tori rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Are...Are you alright now," she asked softly.

"I...I don't know." She turned and leaned her forehead against the wall, conflicted with emotions. Tori decided to do a daring move. She can up behind Jade and hugged her around the waist, pulling her backwards. She buried into her shoulder and sighed deeply. Jade turned her head and looked at her in surprise. No one ever did anything like that even when she was happy. But...Tori had done it when she was conflicted. "To-Tori? What are you..." She was cut off by a kiss on the temple. Cat. She turned to her other side and Cat was standing there with a sweet smile. Tori lifted her head and rested it on Jade's shoulder. Jade looked between them, confused. "Why...Why do you still act like you love me? I've been nothing but a total..."

"Stop. We do love you," Tori whispered. Jade shuddered as she tried holding back tears. She was tired of crying. Tori simply took her hand and led her over to her bed. The three of them sat down together, Jade in the middle. "Jade, you have to stop letting your emotions get the better of you," Tori stated carefully, "You need to trust that we want to help you." Jade didn't look up, an expression of guilt clearly shown on her face. "Look at me." Jade sighed and finally looked up.

"It's not that I don't trust you...And I know I have to work on not getting angry. I'm trying." Jade tucked her hand under Cat's chin and continued, "I'm sorry for scaring you especially. I never want you to be Afraid of me, so help me. Please." Cat leaned into Jade's touch.

"We will help Jadey. Anything for you."


	13. Getting to me

Finally updated again! Sorry it's been so long :/ *Fist-Bump*

* * *

 _'Anything for you.'_ Those words stuck out in Jade's mind. She let go of Cat's chin.

Tori smiled a gentle smile. "Yeah, we're with you til the end of the line. If you need up, we're right here." She calmly interlaced their fingers together. "Now especially."

Jade smiled slightly. "Thanks guys." She no longer felt conflicted; she knew what was right.

Cat giggled and Tori rubbed the back of her neck.

"And now...we wait," Tori mumbled. She let go of Jade's hand and sighed.

"What's wrong," Jade asked, genuinely concerned with her change of mood.

"I...guess I'm understanding how hard this is for you... I'm sorry."

Jade's face dropped. "Tori... I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. I said I'd help and I'm sticking to my promise."

Jade rubbed the back of her neck. "I just don't want to put all of... this on you."

Tori placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Too late. I'm right here. I don't want you to continue hurting, and I _want_ to help."

Jade continued to look at her, not knowing if she should say anything else or not.

Cat made up their minds for then. "Guys, we all know that this problem is bad, but let's not be sorry for each other feeling normal feelings. Let's just be there for each other."

Jade and Tori stared at her, surprised that perky Cat, would say something so... grown up. "Wow Cat... you're right," Jade admitted quietly.

Cat giggled, going back to her regular self. "I am? Yay!"

Jade and Tori couldn't help but smile at their friend. "You sure are Cat," Jade said, shaking her head and smiling slightly.

Tori and Jade dropped their conversation, not wanted to spoil Cat's good mood, even though the situation had not actually changed.

"Guys... what are we going to do... you know, to pass time," Cat asked, cocking her head to the side.

Tori hummed in thought. She forgot that it would probably be a while before they got any news from her dad. "Well... I guess that's up to Jade."

Jade looked between them. "I dunno... I don't really want to go anywhere when all of... *this* is happening."

Tori smiled gently. "I feel you. Well, we can just chill if you want."

Jade nodded. "I'd like that."

"Yay! we can play twister again!"

Jade groaned. "That's not what I meant Cat."

Tori laughed. This will be interesting.

* * *

"Cat! No twister! How many times do I have to say that!"

Tori could sense Jade was actually quite irritated. "Hey Cat, listen to her, okay?"

"Kay kay!"

Jade hide her face in her hands, muffling a scream.

Tori looked at her, slightly worried. Sure, it wasn't unusual for Jade to act that way towards Cat, but in this kind of situation.. it was weird. "Jade..."

"What Vega?!"

"Hey, take it easy."

Jade's expression softened. "Right... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Then Tori looked at Cat. "No twister. If you want to play a game, please pick one that we all like."

Cat nodded. "How about... we dance?"

Jade looked at her for a moment. "You know what? Let's do that."

* * *

Just a filler so I can get back on track with this story :)


End file.
